Dark Forest/Roleplay
The Dark Forest Members Roleplay Here Mothpath spat blood, his muzzle was smeared with scarlet liquid. His pale green eyes showed a blazing agression as he flexed his claws. Eventually, the pool of red faded away into the darkness, taking the dead cat with it. Mothpath forced a rousing purr as he watched the body fade away. That's another idiot dead. He thought in crude satisfaction, drawing his tongue over his stained lips. Thorn emerged from the reeds, staring at Mothpath's pelt. He let out a gruesome snort before making his way past the tom. "Where you going?" Mothpath hissed, whipping around after the dark tom. Thorn glared, "Nowhere, foxface." He sneered before disappearing through the ferns. Mothpath sighed, his ears flicking in thought. Where are cats going so suddenly? ''Ripple.of.mc 06:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Snowscar grunted at Mothpath, his ears flattening. "Great. But, their still lies a elder, her name is Mousefur." He sneered at the warrior. "She --" He held his tongue as he was about to say, 'Scares him.' Snowscar glanced at Brokenheart, "Fool!" He spat, slamming his weight into Brokenhearts side. "Where is Mousefur?! Did you kill her?!" He demanded. Snowscar turned to Mothpath, a grin appearing. "Tell me, did you fail?" He sunk his claws into Brokenhearts flesh. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Brokenheart let out a soft whimper, his whiskers twitching. "Y-Yes Snowscar, but! There were two of them!" He reasons, his shoulders tense. He glanced at Mothpath, pleading in his eyes to help him. Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Mothpath hissed in irritation. "Two of them? You are truly ''that weak?" The tom stood up, a horrid laugh arising from his throat, and echoing throughout the clearing. "How pathetic! Brokenheart, a Dark Forest warrior, defeated by two puny StarClan cats!" Mothpath snarled, his eyes narrowing into slits. Mothpath lunged unexpectedly at Brokenheart, slashing his throat with his outstretched claws. "That will teach you how to fight!" Ripple.of.mc 04:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Snowscar laughed as Brokenheart whimpered, "You puny kit!" He hissed, nodding at Mothpath. "Your death won't be missed." He cackled, kicking Brokenhearts body away. He turned to Mothpath, his eyes gleaming. "Get Mousefur, then we may kill her worthless body!" He ordered, flicking his tail. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) (sounds like the perfect place for whitestar) Mothpaw spat out Brokenheart's fur. His claws and fur was glazed with blood. Flicking his nicked ear, the tom narrowed his eyes at Snowscar. "You ''do not order me around." The dark striped tom's eyes were blazing with absolute fury. Turning, the tom's outlight was bright as the crescent moon shadowed above. The fog arched above the Dark Forest. "But I will travel to StarClan, to get rid of Mousefur. Brokenheart was too much of an easy target." Mothpath jeered, his body fading as he thrust himself into Silverpelt. Ripple.of.mc 05:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowscar chuckled in his throat, his eyes blazing with pursuit. "Do not fail Mothpath," He called after the tom, his claws raking off bark off of a tree. '''Sunrise, Sunset.' 00:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC)